The present invention generally relates to a system, apparatus and method for tracking an object in a body or region, and more particularly to a system, apparatus and method for determining the position and orientation of a probe, such as a catheter, in a volume such as a human body by tracking the position of a rotating magnet or oscillating magnetic dipole that is placed in or on the probe or catheter.